In an interaction between two computing devices, a user may enter a merchant store location with a user computing device, such as a mobile phone. A processing system may receive a request from the point of sale device at the merchant store location for data associated with user computing devices associated with users currently at the store location. A risk exists that illegitimate devices may acquire information relating to the point of sale device (such as the IP address, device identifier, or username and password of a point of sale device) and obtain access to data of users at the merchant location.